Ketika Kabut Terkuak
by Chiby Angel-chan
Summary: AU. Saat yang paling menyakitkan adalah ketika tersadar bahwa cinta hanyalah sekedar ilusi. Sakura's POV.


_**Disclaimer: Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's property. **_

**---**

**---**

_**Prologue - Itsumo**_

**---**

Ia selalu ada di sini. Ya, di sini—di sisiku.

Selalu menemaniku, selalu hadir untukku... Percaya atau tidak, bagiku, ia adalah hartaku yang paling berharga—lelaki yang paling kucintai.

"_Uchiha Sasuke_"… Nama yang terkesan 'gagah', bukan? Dalam sudut pandangku, kegagahannya tidak hanya terletak pada namanya saja—pada dasarnya, ia memang seorang pria yang tenang tapi tangguh, pendiam tapi tegas dan terkadang terlihat agak kasar, tapi sebenarnya berhati lembut.

Pertemuan kami diawali dengan dibukanya sebuah perusahaan penerbit buku di sebuah negeri yang makmur--tempatku dilahirkan, negeri Konoha. Aku sangat bersyukur karena telah diterima bekerja di perusahaan baru ini. Seusai lulus dari universitas, aku memang sudah lama mendambakan pekerjaan sebagai seorang editor.

Dan di tempat impian inilah aku bertemu dengan Sasuke yang bekerja sebagai salah satu ilustrator. Pada awalnya, yang menarik perhatianku terhadap ilustrator muda tersebut hanyalah kemampuan menggambarnya yang luar biasa itu dan wajah tampannya. Lambat laun, entah bagaimana aku menyadari bahwa ternyata ia lebih dari sekedar ilustrator yang rupawan.

Sejujurnya…ketika baru mengenal Sasuke, aku merasa kurang nyaman dengan sifat dingin dan penyendirinya itu. Apalagi aku adalah tipe orang yang supel dan suka bercerita. Tentu saja, awalnya aku tak ingin bergaul terlalu akrab dengannya. Sayangnya, aku ditugaskan untuk menjadi editor gambar-gambar ilustrasi Sasuke sehingga mau tak mau, aku harus terus 'memantaunya'.

Akan tetapi, sampai detik ini pun aku tak lagi menyesali tugas tersebut. Kebenaran dari kata mutiara _"don't judge a book by its cover" _tak dapat dielakkan lagi. Pada kenyataannya, Sasuke yang dari luar terlihat seperti pria pendiam yang tak peduli dengan orang lain itu adalah seorang pria yang penuh dengan kehangatan. Sungguh, dia bisa menjadi teman yang baik jika kau bersedia untuk mengenalnya lebih dekat.

Namun kata 'teman' itu tidak berlaku untukku. Aku ingin lebih—aku ingin menjadi seseorang yang memiliki arti keberadaan yang lebih dibandingkan dengan orang lain. Ya, tak ada keraguan—hatiku telah terlanjur terjerat olehnya.

Aku tak yakin jika Sasuke juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku. Aku merasa bahwa perasaanku ini bertepuk sebelah tangan. Tapi kalau diam saja, aku takut ia akan direbut wanita lain dan aku tak menginginkan itu. Karena itulah, aku bertekad untuk mengerahkan segenap keberanianku dan mengungkapkan rasa cintaku padanya.

Ketika saat itu tiba, aku merasa wajahku sangat panas dan jantungku berdegup kencang tiada henti. Aku lega karena aku telah berterus terang pada Sasuke tapi aku masih gugup karena ia tak kunjung memberikan jawaban. Tak lama kemudian, meski dengan nada datar, ia mengatakan bahwa ia juga menyukaiku.

Oh Tuhan, hidup ini begitu indah.

Sejak saat itu, kami sering terlihat bersama bukan hanya karena aku adalah editor Sasuke, tapi juga karena aku telah menjadi kekasihnya. Aku merasa menjadi wanita paling beruntung di dunia. Maksudku, bayangkan saja, tidakkah terdengar janggal sekaligus mengagumkan jika seorang wanita muda biasa sepertiku cintanya disambut oleh seorang pemuda tampan yang tertutup dan sulit diraih seperti Uchiha Sasuke? Bukan bermaksud angkuh, tapi aku benar-benar merasa bahagia.

Aku selalu berharap agar kebahagiaan ini akan terus berlangsung untuk selamanya. Semua terasa semakin indah ketika saat tersadar, aku dan Sasuke telah berjanji menikah. Ia selalu berada di sisiku…

…paling tidak, sebelum perempuan lain seenaknya memasuki kehidupan kami.

Karin. Ya, itulah nama 'penyihir' berkedok karyawati 'baik-baik' yang telah merusak kebahagiaanku tersebut. Hubunganku dengan Sasuke--yang bagiku adalah segalanya, telah dihancurkannya.

Karin terus melancarkan 'serangan' pada Sasuke, padahal ia tahu bahwa Sasuke telah bertunangan denganku. Anehnya, perlahan tapi pasti, Sasuke mulai menjauhiku tanpa sebab dan tak pernah keberatan jika Karin mendekatinya. Dan pada suatu hari, tiba-tiba saja, Karin mengumumkan bahwa ia telah menjalin hubungan dengan Sasuke.

Tentu saja aku tak percaya. Namun ternyata, Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya ketika aku bertanya tentang kebenaran dari pernyataan Karin tersebut. Satu-satunya kalimat yang terlontar dari mulutnya hanyalah _"Lupakan aku, Sakura"_.

Aku benar-benar tidak paham dan kurasa, aku juga tak ingin memahaminya. Apa maksud semua ini? Aku tahu bahwa Sasuke bukan tipe pria _playboy _yang dapat membuang kekasihnya begitu saja dan berpaling pada perempuan lain. Aku mengenalnya lebih dari siapapun. Aku selalu percaya padanya.

Aku takkan sudi menerima takdir kejam ini tapi aku tak punya cukup bukti bahwa Sasuke tidak benar-benar menerima Karin dengan sepenuh hati. Yang kutahu hanyalah Sasuke yang kucintai telah menjadi milik orang lain. Namun aku juga tak ingin kehilangan dirinya, meski tahu bahwa harapan hampir tak tersisa untukku.

Karena itulah, aku masih belum menyerah. Aku akan berusaha dan menunggu Sasuke sampai ia sudi menceritakan semua kebenaran padaku. Selalu.

_**Prologue – Itsumo: End

* * *

**_

_**A/N: Gyaah, fiksi macam apa ini? Udah kelewat abal, cheesy dan klise banget yah? Ini ide dadakan, jadi jangan kaget kalau chapter pertama ini terkesan agak terburu-buru. Maaf kalo banyak typo atau ejaan yang salah atau apalah…kalo sempet nanti Chiby perbaiki, deh.  
**_

_**Seperti yang tercantum dalam summary, fiksi ini berada dalam sudut pandang Sakura. Maaf ya buat para penggemar Karin…Chiby nggak bermaksud buat ngejelek-jelekkin dia kok. ^.^v  
**_

_**Chiby butuh saran kalian. Untuk chapter berikutnya, apa sebaiknya Chiby langsung teruskan dalam keadaan Sasuke yang udah direbut Karin atau dimulai lagi dari uraian kilas balik permulaan hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura (yang jauh lebih rinci)? Pilih salah satu ya…please. :)**_

_**Thanks for reading. Criticisms, comments, suggestions and impressions will be gladly appreciated. :)**_

**Chiby Angel-chan **


End file.
